goanimate_vyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Library Kid
Library Kid is a student attending Third Street School, who spends her time in the library. Library Kid is short and skinny with pale skin and square magenta glasses. She has medium-length reddish-brown hair, a grey T-shirt, a purple skirt, and black shoes. Like Gus, she's drawn with the black bead eye style. When Gus pulled the book out he saw a white eye with a black pupil staring at him, which was the Library Kid's eye. Library Kid is a timid and intelligent girl who spends all her time in the library. She is intelligent and a linguist. She can speak French, German, Greek, Latin and Basque apart from English. When she likes something, she tends to go overboard and over-commit. This was first shown when she locked herself in the library every day due to her love of books, and then went crazy when she grew to love recess, swinging and playing everywhere. Eventually, Gretchen taught her to enjoy things in moderation. She seems to look up to Gretchen as a big sister. Ever since she could remember she loved books, she read "Pet the Bunny" before she could walk. when she began kindergarten, she was excited at the prospect of discussing her favourite books with her peers. She was shocked to see that the Kindergarteners, unlike her, were loud and dirty. She ran out of fear, and entered the library. She had been spending her time in the Library until she was approached by the Recess Gang, who thought her a 'wild child' until she addressed she was a linguist. When they introduced her to recess, she began to go crazy due to her excitement of being outside, to the point where they had to bring her back into the library. She's been attending recess as well as spending time in the library Voice: Kendra Father: Unknown father Mother: Unknown mother Friends: TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg, Gus Griswald, Randall Weems, Menlo, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, Miss Grotke, the Ashleys, Scribe Kid, Jordan and Jerome, King Bob, Kindergarteners (sometimes) and other good Third Street School students Enemies: Earwin Lawson, Gelman, Conrad Mundy, Greg Skeens, Sue Bob Murphy, Lazy Kid, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Koreo, Kurst the Worst and Kindergarteners (sometimes) Likes: Reading, spending all her time in the library and jumping rope with the Ashleys Dislikes: Going near the Kindergarteners (who are loud and dirty), troublemakers causing trouble (mainly Lawson) and being framed by troublemakers Trivia Despite appearing jumping rope with The Ashleys in the epilogue, Library Kid's real name has never been mentioned. Fans speculate that her name is also "Ashley" though it was never revealed in later episodes. The only time she's shown outside the library again is in "Lawson and his Crew", the Library Kid goes out of control, but the gang calmed her down (Lawson's gang beat them to it) Category:Recess Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Heroes Category:Characters Voiced by Kendra Category:Comedy World Characters Category:South Park haters Category:Family Guy haters Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Barney fans Category:Barney lovers Category:Cookie Monster fans Category:Sesame Street fans